


Is love an open door or a broken lock?

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Secret Admirer, peapodmchanzoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Because there were two things Hanzo was sure of:Jesse was no fool, despite what people could think of him.And he sucked at keeping secrets.





	Is love an open door or a broken lock?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Peapod Mchanzo week 2019!  
> Prompt: Secret admirer

It starts with flowers, tulips to be exact.

 

He finds them in his inside his room, which immediately set his alarms off. However, he quickly brushed off as he realized nothing was missing. Apparently, someone just broke in to… leave flowers. Of course, it’s not the first time someone give him flowers. He was used to have admirers, woman giggling while fluttering long eyelashes when they talked to him, men trying to catch his attention by flexing his muscles or luring him with expensive presents. 

 

When he meets Jesse, he made pretty obvious he was interested in him: the way he spoke to him, almost purring, how he wiggled his eyebrows while making double meaning comments, and the lascivious looks at his lower back when he thought Hanzo wasn’t looking. 

 

He even dared to called him  _ names _ : pretty face, pumpkin, honey, sweetheart, sweet pea. Not even his mother would called him like that.

 

So when he finds the flowers, Jesse is the first thing that comes to him. Only him would be childlike to leave such a cliché present. 

 

However, why would he wouldn’t even leave his name? why keep it a secret? He, and pretty much everyone, was aware of his feelings. It was dumb to think he could hide it. 

 

Because there were two things Hanzo was sure of: 

 

Jesse was no fool, despite what people could think of him. 

 

And he sucked at keeping secrets.

 

* * *

“How did you got into my room?”

 

As the confrontational type, Hanzo doesn’t even doubt asking. Out of curiosity more than real interest. For all he care, Jesse could fill his room with flowers.

 

The cowboy doesn’t look surprised, the edges of his lips curving up, as if he has been expecting Hanzo to come to him. “’got my methods.” he chews on his cigar before blowing a plume of white of smoke. 

 

Hanzo fumes. “You aren’t even going to deny it.”

 

“Never intended to hide it.” Jesse rests his cheek on the palm of his hand, a lopsided grin on his face. “Reckon you would find out in a flash. I ain’t a good liar.”

 

Hanzo settles his open palms over the table, looking down at Jesse.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

Flicking the rim of his hat, Jesse glances up at Hanzo with the warmest eyes he has ever seen, the edges of his lips curving up as he breaths. 

 

And for a moment, Hanzo expected some mushy answer, something coming from those lame chick flicks the cowboy enjoyed to watch, something that matched the lame flowers Jesse left throughout the last days. 

 

But Jesse was no fool.   

 

“Because I can.”

 

Hanzo arches his eyebrows, making the most expressive face Jesse has ever seen coming from him. It coax a laugh from the cowboy, his body shaking as he bends on a half, holding his stomach. The sound of his laugh is infectious, makes his stomach drop, sends a happy buzzing feeling through his body. “What kind of face is that?”

 

“I could say the same about that answer.” Hanzo asks through a narrowed squint, taking a sit next to the cowboy. 

 

“You’re the finest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jesse purrs, looking away “And I got nothin’ to offer to you that you couldn’t get by yourself,” fiddling with a couple of strands of hair, his eyes dart back towards the archer, “except a couple of skilled hands that can open any lock.” 

 

Now it’s time for Hanzo to laugh, much quieter, but a laugh ultimately. 

 

“Maybe you are a bit of a fool.” Hanzo says to himself, resting a hand on the cowboy’s thigh, making him go stiff and his face become redder. “You better show me what can you do with those hands.”

  
  
  



End file.
